


Malec First Time Collection

by sastielhugs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter is a new work. This collection will have works on Magnus and Alec' first time in sex actions. <br/>Might consist nsfw gifs, pictures, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> the work was inspired from a roleplay i did with lightwoods-warlock (tumblr), i use the memory for it to rewrite it as a porn drabble

Magnus and Alec didn't do much in bed. Not because they were boring, or they didn't like each other intimately, but because Alec was new to everything. He could be a badass shadowhunter but it didn't mean he was absolutely confident when he was naked with Magnus. In fact Alec was a shy, and very inexperienced, and Magnus loved making his boy flush red all over while kissing him, praising him, touching him on all the sensitive spots he knew. No matter how many times Magnus told him he loved him the way he is, assured him that sex wasn't the most important thing, Alec knew that Magnus wanted more. He has seen the way Magnus watched porn (oh yes, every now and then they watched porn together) he has seen how Magnus' eyes sparkle at certain sexual acts. And Alec wanted to make Magnus' eyes sparkle because of him. 

The young boy was just sitting in bed, waiting for his boyfriend to finally join. Magnus came out of the shower with a towel around his hips, approaching the bed with a smile. Alec knelt on the bed, came closer to the edge, slid palms up Magnus' sides and met his lips for a soft wet kiss with a hint of hunger, promise for something more tonight. Magnus' slid hands up his biceps, tilted head slightly and sucked at Alec's upper lip.

'Hey.' Alec mumbled when they parted and looked Magnus in the eyes with growing with lust eyes. 

'Hey.' Magnus smirked and rubbed thumbs in Alec's muscles. 'Playful tonight?' 

Alec bit his lip and nodded slowly, he lowered down and sat on his legs, curling fingers in the Magnus' towel, looking up at him with innocent look, so pure, nervous, but excited. Magnus' brain started catching up pretty fast, his cock slowly rising to attention. The look on Alec's face made the warlock feel superior, excited, so turned on like he hasn't felt in days. 

'Can i ?' Alec asked quietly, hand resting on Magnus' thigh. 

'Are you sure?' Magnus caressed his cheek with a thumb. 

'I'm sure i want to try.' Alec whispered in response, tilting chin up just slightly against Magnus' touch. 

'Take your time.' Magnus answered with a smile, just standing on the side and touching Alec's skin in comfort, encouragement.

Alec took a breath, slowly unfolded Magnus' towel and let it drop in his feet, he barely held a gasp by the sight of Magnus' thickening length, he usually didn't stare like that, they were face to face when Magnus' cock was anywhere near his body. 

'It's okay... relax, take your time.' Magnus whispered and glided fingertips along Alec's neck, shoulder, down his arm and back up, he flicked wrist and the lights went down slowly, a blue one falling on them from the TV. 

Alec placed a soft kiss in the middle of Magnus' chest, he planted one farther down, and continued slowly like that, using the foreplay to wrap fingers around Magnus' cock and stimulate him with steady strokes. He bent down little more, warm breath ghosting over the head. Magnus held his breath and finally released it heavily when Alec closed his eyes and wrapped lips around the smooth tip. He lowered down a little more till the head was in his mouth and shyly, hesitant pressed his tongue against the slit, feeling up the form and shape of the head with careful swirls of his tongue. He heard Magnus take a breath and felt so proud of himself.

Alec pulled off from the head and slowly took it back in his mouth, sliding down the length a bit farther, he wanted to have that taste, and he was sure Magnus wanted it in a while too. He repeated it a couple of times, using his wet hot tongue to take a feel of Magnus' member and the warlock's knees were going weak already. He didn't want to admit to Alec that he wanted the boy to please him with his mouth, to try to learn, but Magnus wasn't the type to force anything onto his partners. And especially not on Alec.

'Suck a little, honey.' Magnus guided him quietly, hand gentle on his cheek. 

Alec tried to create a pattern of lowering down and sucking on the way up. He knew he was doing right when Magnus moaned and buried fingers in Alec's hair, encouraging him to keep going. 

'Very good, keep going, Alexander, feels so good, love.' Magnus' praises made Alec braver and turned him on so badly, made him hard in his underwear, flushed all over with pride and maybe a bit of shame to have Magnus' manhood in his mouth. It was dirty like nothing they have done. 

Alec moaned around his length and tried to take Magnus even deeper, his warm hand stroking the base, he heard Magnus' breathing getting heavier and his hips stuttering against Alec's face but he was restraining from fucking his mouth. Alec was too inexperienced to handle that just yet. Magnus roamed fingers in his hair and after some time gripped at it as the tension in his gut was about to explode. 

'Alexander, i'm close, feels so good.' He moaned and his breath stuttered as the orgasm hit him. Alec pulled off of his cock just on time and felt Magnus' come dripping down his chin and chest, he was too flustered to look at him in that moment, just listened to him moan and play with his hair. 

Magnus pressed fingers under Alec's chin and made him look up. Alec met Magnus lust blown eyes and parted lips, something predatory in his look. 'Such a good boy, Alexander.' He praised again, wiped the come from Alec's chin with his thumb and slowly pressed it into his mouth. Alec took a deep breath from surprise and wrapped fingers around Magnus' wrist, arching back as he tried to avoid that, however he circled tongue around Magnus' finger, tasting the salty warm release of his boyfriend. He didn't know how to feel about it, it wasn't the most pleasant thing he tasted, but it wasn't that bad either, there was something hot about Magnus making him taste him like that. Alec had been nervous about doing such thing entirely but Magnus was so good with him. He moaned shortly around his finger until Magnus pulled it away and leaned to kiss him. He straddled Alec's lap and slowly pushed him to lie down on the bed. 

'I can't miss to thank you for that.' 

'You don't have to.' Alec couldn't believe how quiet his voice came. 

'I know, i just really want to.' 

The blowjob Alec received couldn't compare to anything he ever felt before. Magnus reduced him to heated melting mess and he was sure he will be incredibly horny for the entire week.  


	2. First Fingering

Alec didn't lie he was nervous and slightly scared of finally going all the way with Magnus. They were together for quite sometime now and things never went beyond wet kisses and half naked cuddling. Alec had let Magnus give him oral, he loved that. It was obscene for Alec's mind and because of that every such act gave him mind blowing orgasms. And Magnus...he loved nothing more than making his boy a shivering mess. 

Their relationship was perfect no denial. Magnus couldn't lie he wanted to take their physical bond on a higher level. Of course sex wasn't everything but both of them knew it was going to be experience (many of it) that they wouldn't forget, that they will cherish, connect to each other even deeper. Many times Magnus tried to go that way. They would lie in bed and cuddle in underwear, make out and giggle until Magnus slips his fingers in Alec's underwear, barely coming near to his rim when Alec grabs his wrist and his smile falters. He would kiss Magnus apologetically and say: 'Maybe the next time.' Magnus would smile back, hug him and kiss his forehead and cuddle till they fall asleep.  

And Magnus would do it again and Alec will push him off till the moments he started to feel guilty. All Magnus wanted is to take their relationship to that sweet intimate level. They would talk about it, Alec would explain him his fears and Magnus would assure him it will be nice, that he will be gentle. 

One night Magnus came to bed, slipped in the soft satin sheets and just like a magnet Alec slid next to him, fitting perfectly against his body, kissed him and glided long fingers along his stomach and abs. 

'How's the mood tonight?' Magnus smirked playfully and brushed fingers in Alec's hair. 

'Very good.' Alec whispered and nosed up Magnus' jaw, took Magnus' hand gently and guided it in the back of his underwear. 'I've been feeling brave and curious today..horny.' 

Magnus stared him nearly in disbelief, grabbed his face and kissed him hard and locked teeth on his bottom lip. 'Are you sure?' He mumbled seductively. 

'Yeah, there are just two outcomes, i will either like it and want more, or i will ask you to stop, i don't see why not to try.' 

'Very well then.' Magnus' voice had automatically reached a seductive hungry tone. He didn't want to get too excited, all Alec wanted were fingers, not the entire intercourse, but still it was enough to slowly drive him crazy. 

Alec slowly rolled on top of Magnus, never breaking their lips, Magnus slid hand up his thigh, rubbed his fingers together until they lubed up from his magic and slowly rubbed them against the warm tight rim of Alec's hole. He moaned and his legs spread a little more, sticking his butt out to be more comfortable for Magnus to touch him. It didn't feel bad, not even when the tip of Magnus' finger pressed in slowly. He smiled on Magnus' lips, it felt nice, better than he expected and then by surprise Magnus' finger eased in steadily right all the way inside him, knuckle by knuckle sinking inside his warm body. Alec hissed in a breath, gripping on Magnus' shoulders tightly. It didn't hurt, just felt weird to be intruded like that, he clenched around the finger but slowly relaxed. 

'Does it hurt?' Magnus pressed fingers under Alec's chin with concern. Alec shook head fast. 

'No, no. No, it feels good. It's just a new feeling you know.'

'Alright, do you want me to keep going?' Magnus stroked his thigh. 

'Go on, yeah, unless i really stop you.' 

'Very well then.' Magnus smirked again. Alec slowly raised up, still straddling his lap, hands gentle on Magnus' abs. 

Magnus helped him get used to the first finger before adding a wet one more, slowly stretching him open, easing his way. Alec's jaw slowly dropped as he arched and presented his glory for Magnus to watch and yes he approved the view. Alec loved the feeling, it was far better than he expected, he was no longer scared and soon he moved hips forward and backward, with a slight circle every now and then and once he felt these amazing warm jolts up his spine he aimed to do it again and again, and after a slight curl of Magnus' fingers exactly there he moaned loudly and pressed hand to his mouth, breathed hot on it before sliding it up in his own hair. 

'Enjoying yourself, Alexander?' Magnus purred and hard, steadily rubbed his fingers in Alec's prostate. 

'Aaaaahh.' Alec moaned and his thighs trembled and a wet patch formed on the front of his underwear where his dick strained hard and eager. 

Magnus synchronized his fingers with Alec's hips, he sat up slowly, wrapped arm around him, hand sliding up his spine as Alec fucked himself shamelessly on his fingers. Magnus tried to get his attention with lips on his, then a bruise on his neck, Alec clinged on him and buried face in Magnus' hair.

'How much i would love you just like that, stretched and eager riding my cock.'

That's all it took for Alec to orgasm, shaking all over as the patch on his undies grew wetter and stickier. Magnus had never talked to him like that before, for a moment he felt his fingers as if they were exactly his cock, which by the way was pretty impressive. 

The boy gasped for air, flushed from chest to ears, Magnus held him and slowly eased him down on his side, pulling his fingers out of Alec's warm butt. 

'Shh, shhhh.' Magnus smirked and pet his hair. 'You look gorgeous when you orgasm.' 

'You sound dirty when you talk like that.' 

'You haven't heard the half of it, love.' Magnus whispered hot against his ear.

Alec pulled him and kissed his lips till they bruised. He was going to ask for more fingers very soon.  


	3. First Time Alec being top for Magnus

Alec knew where their making out was going from the moment Magnus tongue entered his mouth and his hands slowly unfastened his belt. Alec didn't mind at all and he was ready to take part in more intimate level with Magnus. 

Stumbling towards the bedroom they whispered words of consent and assurance on each other's lips and with every step, every stripped article of clothing Alec grew impatient, excited and slightly nervous. Magnus knew it so he didn't push, didn't rush, he let Alec take his time to undress them both, let him kiss his olive skin, and the bites he scattered over his neck would make Magnus shiver every time he looked himself in the mirror, and if he didn't do so before, after that night he would use a mirror more often. 

Things went as expected, Alec slipped the shirt off his shoulders then shoved Magnus' shirt off too, leaving all his necklaces on, he found them sexy on that naked chest, then he returned to kiss Magnus' mouth and neck again. It was Magnus' turn to undo and remove their pants, every brush of his fingers against Alec's naked skin making him shiver and become a little more desperate and needy. 

They didn't rush although the desperation grew with every kiss, every brush of skin to skin. They were naked and rubbing against each other, getting more familiar with each other's bodies and reactions. It wasn't new, they have done it before... but now they were going all the way. Alec knew what he had to do, he improvised with spit on his fingers and reached down between Magnus' legs. To his surprise he already found him wet and stretched and looked Magnus with surprise. 

'Magnus-' he started but Magnus cut him off with a wet kiss.

'Couldn't wait... go for it Alexander.' Magnus spread his legs and curled fingers in his biceps. 

Blushing, Alec pressed closer to Magnus, surprised they had so much distance between them, his cock brushed against Magnus' entrance but then he hesitated. 

'What's wrong?' Magnus worried and held his chin between his fingers. 'Nervous?' 

Alec nodded, taking in Magnus' face with his eyes. 'I don't want to hurt you... or do something wrong and embarrass myself.' 

Magnus sighed and cupped his cheek. 'Alexander, you won't hurt me and you won't embarrass yourself. We love each other, don't we?' Alec nodded, leaning in his touch. 

'We love each other.' 

'Nothing that you do in bed with me would be embarrassing. I want you to have fun and enjoy it and if you don't right now, i won't be disappointed if you stop.' 

'No, i really want to do it. I want to have this with you.'  

Magnus smiled and they sealed their lips again, Magnus gently guide him inside. Finally Alec was there, entering Magnus warm body, starting to make love together for the first time. Alec was going slow, too slow, too gentle, not that Magnus didn't like it but it was keeping him on edge, it was nearly not enough. The first moment Alec thrust a bit harder and Magnus moaned and gasped Alec stopped and stared him worried.

'Are you okay?' 

‘Perfect, perfect, Alec keep going.’ Magnus smiled and caressed Alec’s naked sides. ‘Harder, Alexander.’

Alec swallowed and kept eyes on Magnus as he took control of his hips and started easing in and out of Magnus, deeper with every slide. Pleasure washed over Magnus face with every move, his body rocking upwards and he couldn’t help a smile. Alec was mesmerized by Magnus face of pleasure, was he really that good? Was Magnus just pretending?  

‘Magnus.’ He gasped and Magnus nodded fast , pressing feet against Alec’s butt and dragging nails up his back.

‘Alexander, yes, more, keep going.’ The warlock moaned and encouraged him with his entire body, just pulling him closer, trying to roll hips up right against Alec, taking him in deeper.

‘Is that good?’ Alec questioned, not daring to kiss him, or anything because he felt like he will lose control.

‘You are doing great, biscuit, don’t stop, your lover wants to come.’

‘Yeah, you close?’

Magnus bit his lip and moaned, nodding fast. Alec closed eyes and leaned down to kiss him, rocking hips more bravely, grinding against Magnus, feeling the wet pool forming between their bellies from Magnus’ leaking cock. Magnus breathed heavy, desperate pulling Alec closer.

‘Sweet cheeks can I take over?‘

Alec frowned for a moment but nodded and a second later Magnus had him on his back, straddling his lap, hands with painted nails pressed against Alec’s hairy chest and the he knew perfectly how to roll his hips, he arched back and threw head back as he rode Alec’s cock with desperation. Alec’s jaw fell open and he stared at Magnus’ taking what he needs and he was so precise at it, so good that Alec’s orgasm hit him way too early for his liking. He curled inwards with hands gripping on Magnus’ thighs, breathy moans rolling between his lips. He couldn’t see when Magnus bit his lip, hiding a smile as he clenched tight around Alec’s shaft and followed him in the bliss of climax. When he could finally breathe, he slowly blinked glittery eyes and looked down at his flushed wrecked boyfriend who stared him speechless and sleepy, in disbelief.

‘Oh by the angels.’ Alec gasped and barely reached hand behind Magnus ‘ neck, dragging him down for a desperate kiss.

Still straddling him, Magnus lay on his chest and smiled goofly. ‘You will learn to last longer with time. It’s okay.’

‘You didn’t last too long either.’ Alec countered him with an arched eyebrow, too flushed to look smug even with his eyebrows.

‘It’s been a while since I did this. Plus, I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. You can become too sensitive.’

‘I wasn’t doing well, was i? That’s why you came on top…’

‘No, no, no, Alexander, it’s understandable you were nervous and scared, I just wanted to show you it’s okay.’

‘Did you really like it?’

‘I never simulate orgasms, biscuit.’ The nickname made Alec blush again and smile shyly. ‘And to prove it to you… we can do it again. We have all night ahead of us.’

Alec grinned and rolled them around so he came on top again. He could see themselves doing this every day. He wanted to do it every day now when he saw it’s not scary.


	4. Alec's First Time Bottoming

Alec couldn't hide he was nervous. Sprawled naked and so exposed to Magnus' eyes he knew his warlock will finally get intimate with him, get to know him intimately in a way he never let anyone else. 

Magnus had tried his best. Apartment in Paris, satin sheets, candles, and amazing view to the Eiffel tower. Alec however didn't care much about all these, sure he appreciated it, but Magnus was far more beautiful than any view, far more gentle than any satin sheet. And there he was, hovering above Alec, beautifully naked, hard and anticipating for Alec to grand him permission to go. 

It took Alec a while to relax, although his abs fluttered violently as he was holding his legs up and spread. Magnus presses kisses to his cheeks and forehead and whispered. 

'Do you want me to stop Alexander?' 

'No, no, no' Alec chased after his lips with his own, his arms spread and resting on either sides of his head. 

'You are trembling.' 

'It's fine i swear...' Alec sucked on Magnus' bottom lip when he caught it. 'Just excited, slightly nervous, but it's okay, Magnus please...' 

Magnus always seemed small when Alec stood beside him, but in bed now...he seemed so powerful and dominant, seemed wise and experienced. The first moment Magnus pressed the head inside him, the boy couldn't hold down a moan, it felt a bit too big, but he had to relax. Magnus made sure he was on the right way and locked fingers with Alec's keeping his arms down. Alec felt it natural to bends his legs some more and with the intense lustful expression of Magnus above him he finally took it all as Magnus steadily pushed all the way inside, adjusting to the hard clench of Alec's body. 

Alec's jaw fell, his breath hitched in his throat as his butt contracted around Magnus' shaft. After a minute his eyes squeezed down and the breath escaped his lungs in a moan he didn't expect. What he felt wasn't easy to describe, it was unfamiliar, new, but the longer he lie and adjusted the better it was beginning to feel. 

'Well done biscuit' Magnus murmured against his cheekbone and dove his face in his neck, licking and kissing wetly. 

They didn't move till Alec felt comfortable enough with the stretch and the intimacy. Then he pressed his legs against Magnus' thighs and butt and urged him to move slowly. Magnus started with slow drags and rolls of his hips and very soon discovered how vocal his boyfriend is with every sharper thrust. 

By the time Magnus was hammering his prostate, Alec had clung on his neck and shoulders, crying out in Magnus' ear from the mix of feelings and emotions. He was going to feel embarrassed later cause Magnus' experienced being was giving him one of the best pleasures in life.

Their orgasms came almost simultaneously. Magnus tried to reduce his noises to minimum, desiring to hear only Alec.

He was sure Alec's fingers left bruises in his flesh that he would wore proudly. 


	5. Alec's First Rimming

It was one of those quiet, lazy nights when the bedroom smelt amazing of light herbs and the flame of candles blinked in the darkness.

Alec was relaxing on his stomach, blinking sleepy as Magnus kneaded his tense muscles slowly, patiently, making sure his shadowhunter will sleep calm that night. He started from his neck, down his shoulders and sides, kneading the top of his buttcheeks which felt weirdly relaxing and continued with his thighs and down his legs and feet, making sure there are no tickles involved.

Alec moaned in pleasure, sighed, on the edge of falling asleep, but all that and Alec's naked body under Magnus made the warlock feel way too turned on and excited, and it felt wrong to want sex at such a moment.

At some point he got distracted and slowly played with Alec's ass, rubbing thumbs in his butt and spreading his cheeks gently. At first Alec didn't react much but then cool air reached his exposed hole and was soon replaced with Magnus's hot breath making Alec's eyes snap.

'Magnus... what are you doing?' Alec mumbled quietly with a note of nervousness in his voice. 

'I ... wanted to try something that might relax you even more.' Magnus explained with calm soft voice. 

'Magnus i ... i'm not really in mood for ...' 

'Oh no... no, Alexander i don't want to approach to sex. Or... at least not penetration.' 

That made Alec blush and shiver softly. 'Can i show you what i have in mind?' 

'Sure.' Alec answered quietly, excited for what his warlock had in mind. 

'Just relax.' Magnus licked lips and lowered his head, gently spreading Alec's buttcheeks and breathing warm on his puckered scared hole before pressing flat wet tongue against it. 

Alec's eyes snapped wide and he pressed mouth in the pillow tightly, eyes watching above the edge of it as he felt Magnus' face and tongue right at his intimate butt area. 

'Magnus' he breathed out in shock and fought the urge to clench his cheeks and forbid access. 

'Relax.' Magnus held his butt spread, gently, like the most precious thing and dived into another broad wet lick, and he continued bravely to the point Alec couldn't react any different than closing eyes and sighing at the new gentle feeling. 

Once he accepted this new feeling and intimacy Magnus was introducing him too, the shadowhunter started to get hard under himself, and shifted slightly. Magnus helped him with a pillow which raised Alec's butt even more and exposed him more. 

Alec barely got any friction as Magnus flicked his tongue over his hole, pressed in slightly, drooled and slicked to the point it dripped to Alec's balls. By that time he was red and sweating, partly from need, partly from shame. Compared to everything else, that was probably the most weirdly intimate thing they had ever done. 

Alec hissed a little when Magnus' facial hair scratched his sensitive skin there and his dick twitched under him when Magnus' tongue poked inside him.

'Ngg, ah.'

Magnus drew back leaning over slightly to look at him. 'Are you doing fine?'

'This is weird... and good.. weirdly good.'

That breathless answer pulled a smirk from Magnus' lips. 'Should i keep going?'

'Please do.' Alec pleaded politely.

'Eating you out is an honour, Alexander.'

'Fuck' The young man cursed under the praise the immediately followed wet tongue and mouth right where he least expected. 

He focused on the feeling, and shamelessly reached hand down to give his hard on more friction, his mouth fell open and his hair stuck sweaty to his forehead. 

'Sh-shi-' Alec tried to moan and warn Magnus for his rushing orgasm. 

The warlock helped with a playful smack across his buttcheek, another new thing for Alec that made him snap his eyes and come in his own hand and pillow, sighed long and his body went lax. 

Magnus crawled up to him and brushes the hair off his forehead, his lips swollen and red. 

'You are so beautiful Alexander. Your body responses to me so obediently.'

'And you are so kinky i can't wrap my head around it.'

'Admit you like it.' 

'I sure do learn new things about sexual interactions.' 

'But did you like it?' 

Alec swallowed hard and hid face in the pillow, mumbling a yes and hurried to add 'Will you clean me up now and throw the pillow in the trash.' 

Magnus proceeded with a sweet aftercare and a satisfied look on his face. 


End file.
